Beginnings
by sunshineonacloudyday
Summary: "They're good together, aren't they?" Matt said, taking a long drag of his cigarette. "They're both too beautiful for their own good."


_Lawliet! _L turned to see Light Yagami running to catch up with him. No, scratch that, models don't _run _they walk tremendously fast with their exceptionally long legs.

_Yagami-kun, _L addressed him. They had never talked before, and L wondered what such a beautiful boy would want with such an odd human being.

_How do you think you did on the exam? It was killer. I missed a few and I studied for ages. _

L made comments here and there, _There is a ninety-four percent chance that I got a ninety-nine_; _Yes, I'm currently looking for a roommate; _and _I would like that very much, Yagami-kun_.

_Call me Light. _

That was the beginning of something, right then and there.

x

L and Light graduated college nearly four months later as best friends. No, that wouldn't be the correct word. They were stronger than that in some ways, but not in others. L wasn't quite sure what they would classify as, so that's what they were. Unclassifiable.

x

L managed to get a job developing game systems. It was on his first day of work when at lunch he sat down next to the boy with red hair from testing. That was the beginning of something, as well.

x

He told Matt, whose green eyes and red hair made him resemble an Irish man, that no, he didn't currently have a girlfriend, mainly because he didn't like girls. Matt said that girls could suck off, and made no further comment.

x

Light said in passing one day that he had a job and would be able to pay rent this month. Light didn't make any mention to what he was doing, and L didn't ask.

x

L met Mello when Matt invited them both out for lunch. Matt and L had become close friends, not as close as L and Light, but close enough.

x

Light came home from work one day smiling. Looking back on it, L figures he and Light met Mello around the same time.

x

L asked Light if he wanted to see the new movie that came out. They were used to doing this. L was too introverted to make friends, and Light just didn't want to.

Light declined that day though, saying he had other plans. L said, _Oh, _and called Matt.

x

L and Matt were a little more than drunk. They went to the bar after the movie finished, and were spilling secrets like they were going out of style.

It wasn't long until L started blabbing about how gorgeous, and perfect, and smart Light was. In turn, Matt told him every detail about Mello that he loved. _He has the prettiest blue eyes _ever; _He prays every single day, I don't know why but he does and him sitting there is surprisingly hot; _and _Leather? Sexy as hell. _

x

It was a little embarrassing for L to come into work the next day hung over. He couldn't look Matt in the eyes when he remembered what he said last night. Good thing Matt couldn't look him in the eye either.

x

They sat together at lunch the next day, when they had both gotten over it, and talked about the boys who dominated their minds. _He's a whore sometimes, _Matt declared.

_How so? _L asked.

_He works in a strip club. 'The best stripper they have'. Sometimes I don't get why I like him. _

_But then he steps into the room and you remember why all over again?_

_Exactly._

x

L stayed late at the office so it was a surprise when Light wasn't home. L, ever the insomniac, stayed up working until Light came home. He pretended to have fallen asleep on the couch when Light opened the door.

On a normal occasion L could have expected Light to say something such as _I know you're up, L, don't try and fool me_, but that didn't happen and L wasn't sure whether Light didn't notice, or Light didn't care.

Sometimes, even now, he wonders which one would be worse. He's somewhat glad he never found out.

x

Light was sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in his hands when L woke up in the morning. L, who shuffled out of his room around five am, was surprised to see Light up.

_I couldn't sleep_, Light supplied.

_Ah. _

A few seconds of silence followed that felt a few minutes long.

_I have a boyfriend, _Light blurted. L looked at him. His face was emotionless, but on the inside he was crying, and hurt, and wondering what the fuck he did wrong.

_I met him at work, he was interesting, and compelling, and he has these gorgeous blue eyes. _Light continued to ramble on about this boy whose name L didn't even know.

_I want you to meet him, L. _It was the little bit of the speech L caught and he looked at Light and said, _Why? _

_Because you're my best friend, stupid. _

_And if I disapprove? _

_Then I won't continue seeing him. _

_Ah. _

As it turns out, L did not say he disapproved, because they were good for each other, and to be honest, L didn't have it in his heart to crush them.

x

L was surprised to see Mello in the restaurant he was supposed to meet Light and his new boyfriend in. Light was just coming out of the bathroom when L came in, and he made his way towards L.

_Hey! So, he's over here. I really hope you like him because I have no idea what I'll do if you don't. _

Light led him to Mello's table, and for a genius, it sure was taking him a long time to piece things together.

_L, this is my boyfriend, Mello. Mello, this is my best friend, L._

_Small world, _Mello commented.

_Immensely, _L agreed.

_You two know each other? _Light asked in confusion.

_Remember Matt? Him and Lawliet are friends. We met briefly through him, _Mello explained.

_Oh. I guess I didn't make the connection. _

L didn't make the connection either, and in that moment, the stupidity they felt was the only thing they had in common.

x

_I met Light's boyfriend last night, _L said at lunch on Monday.

_Oh God. I am so sorry. How awful was it? _

_It wasn't horrific. Mello's a good man. _

Matt nearly choked on his food. Mello_?! As in... _my_ Mello? _

_The one and only._

_Oh._

x

Light moved out of his and L's apartment, as things got more serious between him and Mello.

That left L without a roommate, and Matt without a room.

They tried to convince themselves it was the only reason they moved in together.

And maybe it was. Maybe it began so innocently, it hardly even began at all.

x

Matt and L didn't talk much about Light and Mello. Matt tended to punch things, and L was always _this _close to crying about it. They figured it was best for both of them if they didn't talk about it.

x

L came home to loud crashes and mumbled curses. _Matt? What's wrong? Where are you?_

The smashes led him toward the kitchen, and he found Matt shaking and glass shattered at his feet.

_And those were the nice dishes too,_ L commented idly.

_Listen to the message. _When L didn't comply he repeated, _Listen to the fucking message!_

L backed slowly out of the kitchen, as you would with a cornered bear, and shuffled over to the answering machine.

_You never pick this thing up. Seriously, Matt. I don't really know what the fuck you're doing but you're probably there, because you're always there and you better pick up this goddamn phone this second. _A moment passed. _Light's saying you're not there, but either way. We want to have you and Lawliet over for dinner sometime this week. I _think _Light wants to have it on Saturda—Friday. Friday night. Call back, you douche, because I know you're there, and we could have just sorted this out right now, and saved us both a lot of time. Okay. Well. Bye. _

The only time L had spent with Light and Mello as a couple was the lunch when he first met them as a couple. He was too far into shock to do anything then, but chances were, he would end up crying on Friday night.

_...Matt-kun? _

_Yeah? _Matt sounded sad, but overall, defeated.

_You realize we never agreed to anything. We don't have to go. _But they both knew they did, because they were weak and couldn't handle letting those two boys down.

_I know. But we're going. _

_I'll go call Light._

x

L and Matt were standing on Light and Mello's doorstep, two and a half minutes early.

_We don't have to go in yet, right L? _

_We have another two and a quarter minutes. _

_Good. God, this'll be so goddamn awkward. _

_I agree. Two minutes. _

_What are the chances of us being able to run right now, and possibly escape with our lives? _

_Does that scenario have Mello-kun noticing us or not? _

_Two scenarios. _

_If Mello hasn't seen us there is only about twelve percent chance of us getting away._

_And if he has? _

_Point one percent. Thirty seconds. _

_Goddamn._

Matt had begun to run to the car when Light opened the door.

_He forgot the gift, _L said stepping past Light into the apartment.

x

One small dinner, and large dessert later, L joined Matt on the balcony, where Matt went for a smoke.

_They're good together, aren't they?_ Matt said, taking a long drag of his cigarette. _They're both too beautiful for their own good._

L nodded in silent agreement.

Matt took another drag as they heard giggles and the beginnings of sloppy kisses.

x

Matt and L tried to convince themselves that they slept together because they were lonely, and they were both in love with men who would never love back in the way they wanted.

x

Light came to L and Matt's apartment one night, his eyes red around the edges, and L suppressed the urge to do anything but invite him in for a cup of tea. Light launched himself into L's arms and sobbed.

_I-I c-came home and th-they were kissing! Matt and Mello and... and..._

L patted his back, awkwardly, wishing he could do more but not quite knowing what to do.

It seemed it was enough for Light for L just to be there. It was times like these where L thought back to the beginning; when he asked questions such as _Did that mean something? _or _Does he like me, or is that just the way he is? _

It was also times like these where L figured it was just the way Light was.

x

When Matt came home carrying a bag from the local game shop, L was sitting with his knees to his chest on the couch.

_Did you kiss Mello?_

_Just a taste, _Matt said, setting up his new game system.

L didn't say anything because even though he would probably never have the guts for it, he was glad one of them did.

x

L didn't have the guts for a lot of things. He was bold with matters that didn't really matter to him at all. A lot of things didn't matter to him. The world had 6.5 billion people and L couldn't be bothered to meet them all, let alone _care _for them all and their petty problems. And they _were _petty problems. Problems were the rising death toll, not which boy you should go out with. And yes, L realized his own problems were petty but they were _his _problems. At least he didn't bore people to tears with his.

x

L called Light not too long after the dinner.

Light didn't pick up. Light _always _picked up. Light always kept his phone charged, and always had it with him.

Something wasn't right.

L asked Matt to call Mello, but Mello didn't pick up either.

"Shit, shit, shitshitshitshitshit. Where the fucking hell are they?"

"Matt-kun," L started.

"Don't fucking call me that. You're always _calling _me that. It's Matt. Just Matt. You ever been to England, L?"

L shook his head no, and said that he hadn't, but he would like to.

"It's nice there. Real nice there." And for the first time since he met Matt, L recognized the accent he couldn't quite place before.

"Do you want to go there?"

"I think it'd be nice to go there, yeah. Maybe we could go for the summer?"

"No... I mean... Now. Right now."

Matt started to protest but Mello was the only reason he was staying in Japan and Mello disappeared like he did every once in a while but this time he brought Light and this time he didn't tell Matt and maybe Matt was just tired of sticking around.

"Winchester."

"What was that?" L asked.

"England. Winchester, England. There's... a place there that I think you'd like to know exists."

x

L never felt like he had a place. Anywhere. His mother and father sent him to boarding school while they went all around the world. Boarding school wasn't home. Maybe it was home for some people but not for L Lawliet.

They booked tickets and Matt held L's hand when he felt like he was going to throw up, because L had never flown a day in his life, and shit that wasn't a sensation he liked.

Matt fell asleep on L's shoulder and L, listening to Matt's steady breathing, fell asleep too.

L, as cheesy as it sounds, has a home now.

* * *

There is a paragraph in here that is the only reason I kept on writing, and I am fairly proud of this so I'm glad I wrote it.


End file.
